drizzlefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Scaricare i sorgenti e compilare Drizzle
= Panoramica = Il progetto Drizzle è ospitato su Launchpad e utilizza Bazaar per il version control del codice sorgente. = Ottenere Bazaar = Scarica i sorgenti da https://launchpad.net/bzr/+download Ubuntu sudo apt-get install bzr Inoltre, può essere utile: sudo apt-get install bzrtools meld bzrtools contiene un certo numero di plugin che possono effettuare fusioni di file a 3 vie (estremamente utile per risolvere i conflitti). MacOS X Scarica e installa l'ultimo dmg (esempio: http://launchpad.net/bzr/1.5/1.5/+download/Bazaar-1.5-OSX10.5.dmg) CentOS 5 su - rpm -Uvh http://download.fedora.redhat.com/pub/epel/5/i386/epel-release-5-2.noarch.rpm yum install bzr bzrtools = Dipendenze dei pacchetti = Quanto segue riassume le dipendenze dei pacchetti su varie piattaforme: Ubuntu Installa i seguenti pacchetti: * libpcre3-dev * libevent-dev * autoconf * automake * bison * libtool * ncurses-dev * libreadline-dev * libz-dev * g++ * libssl-dev sudo apt-get install libpcre3-dev libevent-dev autoconf automake bison libtool ncurses-dev libreadline-dev libz-dev g++ libssl-dev CentOS 5 64bit Installa i seguenti pacchetti utilizzando yum install autoconf autoconf.noarch bison-devel.x86_64 bison.x86_64 bzr cpp.x86_64 gcc gcc-c++.x86_64 gcc.x86_ glib2-devel glibc-devel.x86_64 glibc.x86_64 libevent-devel.x86_64 libstdc++.i386 libtool.x86_64 ncurses-devel.i386 ncurses-devel.x86_64 ncurses.x86_64 pcre-devel.x86_64 pcre.i386 pcre.x86_64 readline-devel.x86_64 readline.x86_64 zlib-devel.x86_64 Mac OS X Darwin Ports Se utilizzi Darwin Ports # Aggiorna i pacchetti esistenti port selfupdate # Vedi cosa è già installato port installed port list installed #port search pcre port install libevent port install pcre port install glib2 port install readline Nativamente Se utilizzi macosx-fixes patch Hai bisogno di avere libevent e libpcre installati sul tuo Mac OS X. Cerca le ultime versioni, i seguenti sono esempi specifici del 20 luglio 2008. # libevent curl -O http://monkey.org/~provos/libevent-1.4.5-stable.tar.gz tar xvfz libevent-1.4.5-stable.tar.gz cd libevent-1.4.5-stable ./configure make sudo make install # libpcre curl -O http://internap.dl.sourceforge.net/sourceforge/pcre/pcre-7.7.tar.gz tar xvfz pcre-7.7.tar.gz cd pcre-7.7 ./configure make sudo make install Cygwin Installa con setup.exe: * bison * bzr * gettext * readline Drizzle richiede anche libevent, che non è disponibile nei repository di Cygwin. Puoi ottenere la versione più recente su: http://monkey.org/~provos/libevent/ scarica il codice e applica la patch qui: http://monkeymail.org/archives/libevent-users/2007-June/000685.html poi segui le istruzioni presenti nel README per compilare. ( ./configure && make ) aalib alternatives ash base-files base-passwd bash bc binutils bison bzip2 bzr coreutils crypt csih cygrunsrv cygutils cygwin-doc cygwin diffutils e2fsprogs editrights expat expect file findutils fontconfig gawk gcc-core gcc-g++ gcc-mingw-core gcc-mingw-g++ gdb gettext gnupg grep groff gzip less libXft-devel libXft libXft1 libXft2 libaa1 libbz2_1 libcurl4 libdb4.2 libdb4.5 libexpat0 libexpat1-devel libexpat1 libfontconfig-devel libfontconfig1 libfreetype2-devel libfreetype26 libgdbm libgdbm4 libiconv2 libintl1 libintl2 libintl3 libintl8 liblzmadec0 libncurses7 libncurses8 libopenldap2_3_0 libpcre0 libpopt0 libreadline6 libsasl2 libssh2_1 libusb-win32 libwrap0 links login lynx lzma m4 make man mingw-runtime minires mktemp openssh openssl pcre perl ping python rcs rdtool rebase rpm rsync ruby run screen sed sharutils shutdown tar tcltk tcsh termcap terminfo texinfo tzcode unzip util-linux vim w32api wget which whois xorg-x11-base xorg-x11-bin-dlls xorg-x11-bin-lndir xorg-x11-bin xorg-x11-devel xorg-x11-etc xorg-x11-fenc xorg-x11-fnts xorg-x11-libs-data xorg-x11-xwin xterm zip zlib Per configurare Drizzle, devi modificare lo script "configure": lines 27386-27388 case $SYSTEM_TYPE in - *freebsd*|*dragonfly*) + *freebsd*|*dragonfly*|*cygwin*) FIND_PROC="$PS p \$\$PID | grep -v grep | grep \$\$MYSQLD > /dev/null" poi esegui: ./configure --with-system-type=cygwin (il make fallisce ancora con questo messaggio: vio.c:63: error: conflicting types for 'vio_reset' and ../drizzled/global.h:370:5 "HAVE_MADVISE" is not defined) Dipendenze su tutti i sistemi Devi compilare e installare i Proto Buffers di Google. Scarica il codice e segui le istruzioni di compilazione contenute nel file README.txt. Lenz Grimmer ha creato dei pacchetti RPM per Fedora, Mandriva e OpenSUSE disponibili has created RPM packages of protobuf for Fedora, Mandriva and OpenSUSE, disponibili sul suo repository sul build service di OpenSUSE. Dipendenze opsionali su tutti i sistemi gettext - per il supporto a linguaggi diversi dall'inglese. Se ottieni un errore perchè un file .gmo non può essere trovato, è per questo. gettext dovrebbe essere una dipendenza opzionale, però al momento della stesura di questo testo (l'originale, non la traduzione, ndt) in effetti non lo è. = Scaricare il codice = mkdir ~/bzrwork bzr init-repo ~/bzrwork cd ~/bzrwork bzr branch lp:drizzle = Compilare il codice = cd drizzle ./config/autorun.sh ./configure make make install Quando si installa con macos-fixes bisogna anche fare quanto segue: cd macosx-fixes ./configure --disable-fail make make install NOTA ./config/autorun.sh -- pulisce la cache di autom4te e riconfigura make e config = Flag di configurazione e sicurezza di rete = Se vuoi fare il make di Drizzle in una specifica directory: ./configure --prefix=/some/deploy/dir Quanto riportato sopra è altamente raccomandato finchè Drizzle è in fase alpha. Non fare sudo make install con del codice che potrebbe potenzialmente compromettere il tuo sistema. Il modo raccomandato per testare Drizzle è: ./configure --prefix=$HOME/usr/local/drizzle && make && make install cd $HOME/usr/local/drizzle ... e avvia il server come mostrato in Primi passi con Drizzle Per sopprimere i warning: ./configure --disable-pedantic-warnings = Prossimi passi = Primi passi con Drizzle Se vuoi essere coinvolto nello sviluppo di Drizzle, continua con Scrivere del codice Se sei un utente, continua con Utilizzare Drizzle. Category:Build Category:installazione Category:Documentazione Utenti Category:Documentazione Sviluppatori en:Compiling